


Emergency Contact

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, Hospitalization, Implied Relationships, M/M, warm-up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz says there's no reason for any of it. And Koujaku's just fine with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Contact

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random one-shot idea that's been in my head for about a month, and since I planned for it to be short anyway, I wrote it all as a warm up for the Noiz/fem!Aoba request I'm doing (because I cannot channel Noiz's character for shiiiiiiit; let's hope I get better). The other Koujaku/Noiz idea I have should end up being relatively short too but I'll save it for later. That said, this is my first time writing for the pairing, so I hope it's all good.

At first, Koujaku had no idea who the doctor on his coil was talking about. He thought maybe it was a wrong number and he was about to apologize and hang up when he was given a name, and a description to go along with it. To Koujaku's knowledge, the two didn't match up, but there was still only one person that fit the physical profile, only one person who would be dumb enough to go headfirst into a highly outnumbered fight.

That was why, half an hour after hanging up, Koujaku found himself in Midorijima General Hospital, looking right and left in the hallways to find the room number he'd been given at the front desk. If the white everywhere and chemical scents made him feel out of place before, he felt like he was outright in a different world when he finally found the room and stared at the patient's name below the number. It was definitely foreign, and Koujaku couldn't even begin to figure out how to pronounce it. He certainly couldn't tag it to its owner, sitting there in his bed looking bored out of his mind when Koujaku opened up the door, albeit apprehensively.

To be honest, as much as his time together with Noiz had increased in the past few months, Koujaku certainly never saw him in one of the street brawls Aoba told him he apparently got into often. He knew, from personal experience, that the brat was reckless and loved to fuel fires, but Koujaku had never seen the results of it that weren't by his own hand. And even then he never sent Noiz to the hospital.

Staring at the gauze taped to his cheek and forehead, and knuckles covered in what looked like fresh bandages as splotches of ugly purple bruises covered his face and what Koujaku could see of his collar, he was shocked to silence. Noiz had looked up when he came in, and was now seemingly amused by Koujaku's attention.

"You gonna take a picture to jerk off to later, or are you coming in?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Shutting the door, Koujaku shook his head. "Jesus Christ, brat, what the hell happened?" There was a chair at Noiz's bedside, but he made no move for it, instead rounding over to stand next to the end of the bed.

Noiz's eyes followed him, impassive as ever. "Look at my chart if you're that curious," he said, nodding over to the clipboard hanging off near Koujaku. "I got enough tests to fill a book."

"I meant seriously, what the hell is wrong with you? How much were you outnumbered, you dumbass?" Koujaku had had his fair share of fights in his leadership of Beni Shigure, but he always had the common sense to choose his battles carefully. Well. Except with Noiz, as Aoba would constantly rail on him for.

Noiz shrugged like it didn't matter. "Dunno. I stopped counting after I kicked the third guy in the nads." He laid his head back against his pillows, a clacking sound coming from him. By then, Koujaku was acquainted with Noiz's tongue piercing enough to know he was tapping it against his teeth, almost as if in consideration. "It's been a while since I was carted off to this place."

"Oh," said Koujaku in a sardonic chuckle, "so this is a regular occurrence for you."

"No. Someone called the ambulance after I blacked out."

" _Blacked out_?" Koujaku couldn't believe the light Noiz was making of it. He really should've expected no less, having the knowledge of Noiz's condition with not feeling pain. He tried not to make it a point to worry about Noiz afterward, but seeing him bloodied up like the particularly stupid teenager he was, Koujaku felt justified wasting those idle thoughts over Noiz's wellbeing.

Koujaku sighed, finally taking a seat at Noiz's feet. "You're so troublesome."

The expression on Noiz's face changed just slightly to one of annoyance, the little furrow of his brow as he glanced away making it look like he was pouting. "It's not like I wanted you here. But they wouldn't shut up until I gave them an emergency contact. I didn't think they'd actually call you."

His hand came up, fingers trying to grasp for something. Koujaku recognized the habit as Noiz wanting to tug at the strings of his beanie. But it was off along with the rest of his clothing that Koujaku just did not get, and he found himself momentarily hoping it was all trashed. Even the hospital gown was an upgrade, and he planned to tell Noiz as much but then paused at the words spoken to him.

Frowning, Koujaku asked, "You made me your emergency contact person?"

Noiz gave up on trying to reach for invisible strings and opted instead to tug at the piercings on his ears. "I didn't think they'd actually call you," he repeated, like that cleared it all up.

"Wouldn't anyone have from your own gang have done?"

"I'm sure you must be very busy fingering women's hair all day, so if you really have a problem with it, I'll tell them to take you off," Noiz said, putting his hand down. Despite his irritated tone, there was still that same look that hinted at a pout.

After smacking his hand on Noiz's ankle, Koujaku shook his head, thinking back to the call he had gotten from the doctor. "Shut up. I didn't mean it like that. It was just weird, is all. I was never called like that when someone I knew was in the hospital, and..." He swept his eyes over Noiz's face, remembering for probably the first time that Noiz used to be someone else, that he wasn't from Midorijima and that he'd once been some place different.

"What?"

Any number of ways Koujaku could've phrased it sounded wrong, and instead he settled for, "How do you pronounce that shit?"

Noiz looked confused, eyes narrowed before blinking in clarity. "Oh," he said, like he was mildly amused. And just like that, the smirk was back. "I think it's too complicated for your old tongue. It never was able to keep up."

Innuendo aside, Koujaku resisted the urge to smack Noiz's ankle again, only harder. "You never told me your birth name before." Koujaku realized that was the word he'd been struggling with earlier - not 'real' or 'actual' name. That just felt unnatural when Noiz was...well, Noiz.

Another shrug. "It wasn't important to know. And like you said, you can't even say it," he smiled a bit at that, "so what was the point?"

Koujaku saw that there really wasn't one. What he knew of Noiz's life before Midorijima was very minimal, and usually secondhand knowledge from Aoba. The one thing Koujaku realized was that that bothered him a bit. He and Noiz were barely on a name basis as it was, opting for their insults always, even when there was nothing to instigate. Even so, there was curiousity now that Koujaku knew this piece of information, but more than that, he was simply speechless because there had been a "Noiz" before Noiz. What could he say to that? But it was like Noiz said, what was the point?

"I suppose that's true," Koujaku said. He glanced down, feeling out of place again. For an instant, there was the thought of how peripheral he was in Noiz's life.

Except he wasn't. He'd been Noiz's _person_. There was no Ruff Rabbit, not even Aoba's name that was given. Instead, when Noiz was carted in, he'd given them Koujaku's information. It hadn't been some prank, it hadn't even been a whim. Even if Noiz would never give it a second thought, Koujaku couldn't help but fixate on it.

"You really didn't think they'd call me?" he asked, only because he had to.

Noiz let out a low breath, bright-green eyes staring up at the ceiling again. "No."

"Did you hope they would?"

Noiz snapped his gaze to Koujaku's. " _Fuck_ no. As a matter of fact, get out of here now. Actually, wait," he narrowed his eyes again in thought, "distract the nurses while I bust out of here."

"How? You're on the third floor. Even you would probably scream in agony if you jumped out the window."

"You think?" Noiz's eyes glimmered at the prospect.

"Oh god, wipe that fucking look off your face, you're not going anywhere." Koujaku moved over to Noiz's side, nudging him over so he could stretch himself out on the bed too. Noiz stared at him in suspicion but nonetheless made some room. The bed was small, and their hips pressed against each other, Koujaku sliding his arm over Noiz's pillows so it wasn't squished against his.

Noiz looked over at Koujaku's fingertips that could easily reach out to brush against his shoulder. After clacking his piercing against his teeth again, Noiz said, "I knew it. An elaborate ploy for us to fuck in a hospital. You kinky bastard."

"We're not fucking," Koujaku said, bumping Noiz with his hip. He left it at that, wanting to pull out a cigarette but remembered where they were and settled for simply sitting there. It was actually a bit ridiculous, to sit silently with Noiz. Everything about their relationship - whatever it was - was explosive and fast-moving. Having the time to just sit down was strange.

As if thinking the exact same thing, Noiz started running his mouth again. "Do you have an appointment too or something, old man? Maybe get a hip replacement? Seriously, why are you still here?"

"If it _really_ bothers you that I'm here, then go ahead, keep making a fuss, you ungrateful brat." Koujaku decided to take a turn at staring at the ceiling. "I'm just fulfilling my duty here."

Noiz made a half-snorting sound. "As what?" he asked dryly.

Koujaku glanced over, Noiz just close enough that not even his curtain of hair blocked him from seeing both his eyes. "As your person, dumbass. Feel thankful you get someone as amazing as myself."

After a beat of blankly staring at Koujaku, Noiz finally smirked. "Get the fuck off my bed."

"Shut up for once, would you?" Koujaku nudged him again, and relaxed, surprised when Noiz did the same. He hadn't even realized Noiz had been tense until his shoulders dropped, letting out some breath he'd apparently been holding. Then, probably accepting Koujaku wasn't going anywhere, he closed his eyes, laying back, his blond hair rustling against the sleeve of Koujaku's kimono.

If there were still going to be times when Noiz was going to be a reckless little shit, then hospital or no hospital, Koujaku wanted Noiz to get a little used to his presence. If he ended up relying on no one, that was fine, just as long as it was Koujaku that he decided to bother when he did. Looking at Noiz then though, Koujaku used the term 'bother' very loosely.

He opened his mouth and spoke slowly, trying to remember the spelling of the name outside Noiz's door.

Almost immediately, Noiz put a hand on his chest. "Oh god, no. No, just stop there, you can't pronounce German for shit."

"It's not like I'm ever actually going to say it to you. You're just a brat."

Noiz enunciated something to him in German, and even without that sardonic tone, Koujaku could tell he was being made fun of.

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing. I said get under my blankets and blow me or get the fuck out."

Biting his tongue to force himself to calm down, Koujaku harshly patted Noiz's shoulder. "You stupid little..."

Well. He didn't need to know Noiz all at once anyway. The brat he knew now was enough for Koujaku, and even if he was a shit, he wasn't going to just leave the hospital and forget he even got a phone call in the first place.

Noiz was just Noiz. And Koujaku was his person.

 


End file.
